The present invention generally relates to a process for removing paint from a plastic substrate and substrates treated by the process.
Traditionally, paint is removed from a substrate by either mechanical methods such as abrasives or, in more recent years, using various chemicals. Unfortunately, the mechanical methods developed to remove paint from a substrate do not allow for all of the paint to be removed, and the abrasives and abrasive techniques often used may also damage the substrate. Moreover, removing paint mechanically from a substrate is made more difficult if the substrate has many crevices and grooves. In fact, it may be impossible to mechanically remove all of the paint from the substrate. When this occurs, depending on the shape of the substrate, it may not be possible to recycle the substrate for further use in the same or different field because of the chemical contents of the remaining paint.
A good process for removing paint from a substrate typically provides quick, complete removal of the paint without harming the substrate. Removing paint from a plastic substrate is especially difficult. Most chemicals traditionally used to remove paint from wood or metal substrates do not work well with plastic substrates. In addition to removing the paint from a plastic substrate, the chemicals also melt or otherwise damage the plastic substrate. Difficulties are also seen when using most traditional paint stripping chemicals to treat a substrate and remove the paint. Most chemicals used for this process are not biodegradable, may require careful handling, and may have special disposal requirements. They may also be harmful to the environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an environmentally friendly, thorough, easily handled, disposable, chemical process that removes substantially all of the paint from a substrate, typically a plastic substrate, in a relatively easy, efficient and cost-effective manner to generate paintless, plastic pieces that can be recycled or reused.